


All alone.

by LillyPotterml



Series: When i am alone and you are gone. [3]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: Ed talks to Alara. Part of the When   I'm alone and you are gone.





	All alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my work. If you find mistakes please let me know. There will be one more part.

Ed smiled. It was two months since she left and he missed her so much. But it was better than before because they talked a lot. They spent every free moment talking. To him it didn't matter if they were talking about his last mission or her day or about 22 century films. He just needed to hear her voice and everything was going to be better.

,, Captain, there are going to be some problems with are communication soon. "Said Isaac when he was taping in computer.  
,, Why?" Ed said and turned his head to Isaac.  
,, Because for our next mission we need to travel by light speed and the communication is always off because it cannot catch us. "  
,, Ok give me a moment"  Ed said and stand up from his chair and walked outside. 

,, Hi" he said when Alara picked up. There was a smile on her face and his heart started beating like crazy.   
,, Hi. What happened when you are calling me so early? I thought that you were busy on the bridge. "  
,, Yes I am but there will be a problem with communication so I will not be able to call you."   
,, Oh," she said.,, Well call me when ever you can. I will miss you."   
,, I will miss you too. Take care. "He said and cut the conversation. 

It was hard for Ed next few days as he tried not to think about Alara all the time. He missed her more than before. When he was speaking to her life was so easy.   
They were going through the light road and even when they were almost there he could helped to stop missing her. 

After four days they finally arrived at the planet they were supposed to be.   
,, So, "Ed asked when they arrived,, What is our mission here."   
,,We are supposed to take the new archeologists for Centaury X and we need to pick up a new crew members because we lost the guy who gave Bordus the Porn Virus. "Answered the head of Security.   
,, How are they coming up? Isaac asked as he turned around.   
,, They should be coming with the supply." Said Kelly.   
Ed just rolled his eyes and Started to hoping that whoever was coming that they would be here soon so he could call Alara.   
,, Biiiiiiiiip" stated to beep Ed's communicator.   
,, Give me a moment "Ed said trough the beeping.   
,, Yes" He said when he was outside the bridge.   
,, Hi. I just called because I was not sure when you will be available "Alara said trough com. Ed was surprised. Ordinary when she called she was in her home or in sunny place so he could see her. But now she was in the dark and he couldn't see anything.   
,, I am glad that you finally picked up because I was calling you last few days and there was nothing. "  
,, Sorry, but I didn't know that it would take so long and..."   
,, It is ok. I just wanted to hear your voice. And... "  
,, Knock, Knock." there were knocking on Alara side.   
,, I have to go " She said with little bit higher voice.,, But I will see you soon "She said and hang up.   
,, Their are here" Kelly said as she put her hand on his shoulder.,, You should go and meet them. "  
Ed did not wanted to meet them. He wanted to know why Alara was in the dark and he just wanted to see her. He signed.   
,, Ok let's go!" He said and started to walk towards the docks.


End file.
